Distraction
by ChaerylLee
Summary: First story. Newbie. M for save


**Zraassshhh!!!**

 **DHUAAARR!!!**

"Kyaaa~! Menjauhlah dariku!"jerit seorang gadis berambut crimson yang penampilannya tak bisa lagi dikatakan baik-baik saja. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Seragam sekolahnya dirobek pada bagian lengan. Bahkan dua kancing atasnya telah terbuka. Sepatunya sebelah hilang entah kemana. Namun, bukan hanya pakaiannya yang terlihat berantakan, wajahnya juga dipenuhi bekas memar dengan darah segar yang mengaliri pelipis dan sudut bibirnya. Terdapat luka goresan pada lengannya yang terlihat agak dalam. Darah bercampur air mata menodai lantai beton tempatnya berada saat ini.

 **DHUAAARRR!!!**

Diluar petir menyambar tanpa ampun. Derasnya hujan membuat air mulai menggenang masuk. Membawa darah dari dua orang gadis belia. Yang satunya terbujur kaku dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Pakaiannya telah terlucuti. Sementara yang satunya menyeret dirinya ke sudut gudang tua itu. Menangis dan menjerit ketakutan. Dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang mendekatinya dengan belati bernoda darah di tangannya.

"Kau mau lari kemana Azura? Kau adalah milikku, meski kau harus mati!!"

Pria itu mengacungkan belatinya tinggi-tinggi. Gadis crimson itu meringkuk ketakutan. Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan deru nafas di lehernya. Semakin naik hingga mencapai telinganya.

"Jangan ketakutan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu... Kau adalah milikku Azura. Karena itulah kau harus jadi milikku.."bisiknya di telinga Azura. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya.

"Siapa...? Siapa gadis yang telah kau bunuh itu

"Oh, dia mantan pacarku. Kami putus karena dia berani tidur dengan laki-laki di bar. Karena itulah aku membunuhnya."ujar pria itu lancar.

"Ba-bajingan!!"cela Azura.

Ekspresi pemuda yang semula tersenyum itu berubah menjadi seperti anjing yang direbut tulangnya. Ia menjambak rambut Azura kuat-kuat hingga gadis itu kembali memekik kesakitan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, jalang?"

Tangan Azura bergerak meraba sekelilingnya. Mencoba mencari apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan pemuda itu. Kemudian, tangannya pun menyentuh sebuah pecahan beling. Ia menggenggamnya kuat hingga tangannya sendiri tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Lalu, dalam sepersekian detik, ia menggoreskan beling itu pada mata pemuda tadi yang refleks melepas jambakannya.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Azura berdiri dan berlari keluar. Mengabaikan celaan pemuda berambut putih itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Pemuda itu pun berdiri sambil memegangi bagian mata kirinya yang tergores dan berlumur darah. Mencoba mengejar gadis crimson itu.

Azura berlari menembus hutan. Tidak peduli dengan kulitnya yang tergores duri tanaman atau kaki kirinya yang mulai lecet meski dilapisi oleh kaos kaki hitam. Hingga, ia tersandung oleh sebuah batu dan berguling di kemiringan 30 derajat dan akhirnya tertahan oleh batang pohon. Azura sudah tidak bisa mendefinisikan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Hujan menimpanya, membuat kulitnya pucat. Dingin menusuk tulang. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Hingga kesadarannya mulai menghilang

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ChaerylLee present**

 **a Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Distraction**

 **Kakashi H., OC**

 **M-for cruelity and for save**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Alternative Universe, Original Chara, miss typo, etc.**

 **~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**

 **Azura POV**

 **Dr. Senju Tsunade**

 _Azura, aku harap minggu ini kau benar-benar datang. Kau masih belum bisa dikatakan bisa bebas dari obat. Gejalamu akan muncul karena stres yang kau alami. Aku punya banyak pasien dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengirimkan pesan yang berisi bahaya apa yang bisa saja kau alami jika kau tidak meminum obatmu. Jadi kuharap minggu ini kau benar-benar datang._

Aku menghela nafas pelan membaca pesan dari dokter Senju. Padahal kupikir aku sudah bisa bertahan tanpa obat. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Untuk sekarang.

"Azura, turun dan bantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Baik, Bu!"sahutku. Aku meletakkan ponselku kembali ke meja belajarku dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Manuruni tiap anak tangga dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Di dapur, Ibuku sudah berada di sana dengan celemek yang menggantung di lehernya. Hadiahku saat hari ulang tahunnya. Kulihat ia senang sekali memakainya.

"Azura jangan diam saja di situ. Kemari dan potong sayuran ini, sayang."

Aku berjalan kesamping Ibuku dan meraih pisau. Aku baru saja hendak memotong sayuran yang telah tersedia di talenan sampai ingatan itu muncul lagi.

 _"Kau adalah milikku, meski kau harus mati."_

Tiba-tiba saja pisau yang kupegang berubah menjadi belati berlumuran darah yang kulihat malam itu. Aku tahu ini hanya halusinasiku saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan adrenalinku terpacu. Jantungku berdetak cepat, keringat bercucuran di wajahku, dan tanganku yang memegang pisau tampak bergetar. Sontak aku menjatuhkan pisau itu dan memegang pergelangan tanganku yang gemetar.

 _"Kau harus mati..."_

Tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan diriku. Keadaanku sama pada saat itu. Namun yang membedakan, bayanganku itu dipenuhi oleh luka di sekujur tubuhnya dengan sebuah tali di leher. Tanganku semakin bergetar.

"Azura!"

"Azura!"

"Azura! Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?! Azura!"

Aku tersadar dan langsung tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan Ayah, Ibu, dan Adikku yang menatapku khawatir. Kepalaku terasa pusing.

"Azura-nee, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menekan pelipisku sambil mengernyit dalam dan mengangguk samar. "Ya... aku baik-baik saja..."jawabku.

"Oh ya, Ibu lihat kau jarang datang ke klinik Dokter Senju. Ibu pikir kau harus pergi besok."

"Ibu, tugasku masih banyak. Aku berencana akan datang rabu nanti."

"Tidak, sayang. Lupakan tugasmu itu. Kau sudah bekerja keras sepanjang semester dan itu akan membuat penyakitmu kambuh lagi. Kau juga harus pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Sekarang istirahatlah. Ibu akan bawakan makan malam ke kamarmu. Besok kau dan Ayahmu harus pergi ke Dokter Senju."

Kalau Ibu sudah seperti ini tidak akan bisa dibantah lagi.

"Sara, tolong antar kakakmu ke kamarnya."

"Iya, Bu. Ayo, Azura-nee."

 _Aku... selalu saja membuat orang lain khawatir..._

 **Normal POV**

 ** _A week later..._**

Azura berjalan melewati lorong kampus dengan dua buah buku tebal di tangannya. Sepasang earphone terpasang di telinganya. Ia menatap keluar dinding kaca besar yang mengekspos pemandangan bunga sakura yang mekar di taman kampus.

Seorang pemuda bersurai perak berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Sepasang earphone juga terpasang di telinganya. Terhubung dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sibuk bermain game hingga tak sadar Azura berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan.

 **BRUK!**

Azura mengaduh pelan tatkala jatuh dan duduk di lantai. Dua buku tebalnya tadi ikut terjatuh.

"Makanya, lain kali perhatikan jalanmu."

Suara itu membuat Azura mengadah. Seorang pria berambut perak bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya datar. Tidak ada niat menolong sedikitpun.

Azura memungut kedua bukunya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia membungkuk pelan pada pria di depannya itu. "Maaf."

Pria itu menatapnya datar kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

 _Apa-apaan itu? Oke, aku memang salah karena menabraknya secara tidak sengaja. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan dia menolongku, tapi setidaknya dia juga harus minta maaf karena menabrakku 'kan?_ "Azura!"

Azura menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Di ujung koridor, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari menghampirinya.

"Shion. Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"tanya Azura.

"Azura, mau nonton bioskop denganku malam ini? Aku sudah dapat tiketnya. Naruto dan Gaara juga akan ikut."

Azura tersenyum. "Maaf, Shion. Malam ini aku tidak bisa."

"Kau selalu menolak saat kuajak nonton. Kau ini kenapa sih? Padahal aku sudah rela antri kemarin untuk mendapatkannya."

"Shion, mengertilah. Nanti malam aku ada jadwal..."

Azura langsung tutup mulut ketika tanpa sadar hampir membocorkamembocorkan rahasia terbesarnya pada Shion. Shion menatap Azura menyelidik.

"Jadwal apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah, bukan apa-apa. Gawat! Aku harus pergi dulu. Aku sudah telat. Sampai jumpa di kafetaria Shion!"

"Dia aneh sekali..."gumam Shion.

Delete, gak ya?

Silakan sampaikan pendapat anda di review!


End file.
